I Kissed a Girl
by Devilangel7863
Summary: Une fête alcoolisée, une chanson... quand Alexia échange un baiser passioné avec une inconnue... Alexia/OC, yuri, songfic


**Titre: **I Kissed a Girl

**Pairing: **AlexiaOC (yuri), mention de ChadZen

**Disclamer: **Les persos, Lilas et Tommy mis à part, sont à GX, et la chanson est à Katy Perry,

**Attention, cet OS en précède un autre, appelé Cherchez le Garçon encore une SF mais du coté de Chad et Zen, cette fois-ci !!**

Assise sur un banc, une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains regardait, perdue, le ciel étoilé.

-Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça!!-

La question ne cessait de la torturer. Mindy et Jasmine l'avaient trainée à cette fête entre Obeliskes, arguant que Tommy y serait certainement. Elle et le jeune homme flirtaient ensemble depuis un certain temps déjà, mais elle bloquait à l'idée de rendre leur relation officielle. Les deux jeunes filles l'avaient poussée à y aller, mais l'avaient laissée tomber dès leur arrivée, allant à la « Chasse au Zen Truesdale » .Amie avec le jeune homme, celui-ci lui avait confié que cela l'exaspérait, car il ne se sentait pas d'attirance particulière pour la gente féminine. C'était même plutôt le contraire, à en juger par les regards qu'il avait lancé à Chad Princeton lorsqu'il l'avait croisé, et que l'arrogant Obeliske lui avait discrètement rendu. La belle se demanda brièvement comment la soirée se déroulait pour les deux duellistes, qu'elle avait aperçu au comptoir, peu avant d'être sortie.

Bref, après quelques verres, elle allait partir quand une jeune fille l'avait accostée. Rejetant en arrière ses cheveux noirs méchés d'orange et de vert, elle l'avait invitée à danser. Et Alexia avait accepté sur un coup de tête. En y réfléchissant, peut-être était-ce la musique langoureuse, ou son verre de vodka, qui l'y avait poussé. Elle avait...Merde, elle avait embrassé une fille!!

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle se mis doucement à chanter.

_This was never the way I planned _

_**Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que j'avais prévu**_

_Not my intention_

_**Ni mon intention**_

_I've got so brave, drink in hand_

_**J'étais si brave, boisson en main**_

_Lost my discretion_

_**Disparue ma discrétion**_

_It's not what I'm used to_

_**Ce n'est pas mon habitude**_

_Just wanna try you on_

_**Je voulais juste essayer avec toi**_

_I'm curious for you_

_**Je suis curieuse pour toi**_

_Caught my attention_

_**Tu captes mon intention**_

Oui, les paroles de cette chanson étaient très vraies. Elle sursauta quand une voix chaude et un peu rauque s'éleva dans la nuit.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_**J'ai embrassé une fille et j'ai aimé ça**_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_**Le goût de son gloss à la cerise**_

Le coeur battant, Alexia continua:

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_**J'ai embrassé une fille juste pour essayer**_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_**J'espère que mon copain ne m'en veut pas**_

L'autre la rejoignit et elles chantèrent de concert.

_It felt so wrong, It felt so right_

_**C'était si mal, c'était si bien**_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_**Ca ne veut pas dire que je suis amoureuse ce soir**_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_**J'ai embrassé une fille et j'ai aimé ça**_

_I liked it_

_**J'ai aimé ça**_

Le bruit de talon angoissa Alexia, mais elle continua néanmoins de chanter:

_No, I don't even know your name_

_**Non je connais même pas ton nom**_

_It doesn't matter_

_**Ce n'est pas important**_

_You're my experimental game_

_**Tu es mon jeu expérimental**_

_Just human nature_

_**Juste la nature humaine**_

_It's not what good girls do_

_**Ce n'est pas ce que les bonnes filles font**_

_Not how they should behave_

_**Ni comment elles doivent se comporter**_

_My head gets so confused_

_**Ma tête est si confuse**_

_Hard to obey_

_**C'est dur d'obéir**_

Elle se tût en sentant l'autre s'approcher. Le banc grinça et elle frissonna en plongeant ses yeux dans les prunelles sombres de sa folie d'un soir, dont la voix chaude l'hypnotisait presque.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_**J'ai embrassé une fille et j'ai aimé ça**_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_**Le goût de son gloss à la cerise**_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_**J'ai embrassé une fille juste pour essayer**_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_**J'espère que mon copain ne m'en veut pas**_

_It felt so wrong, It felt so right_

_**C'était si mal, c'était si bien**_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_**J'ai embrassé une fille et j'ai aimé ça**_

_I liked it_

_**J'ai aimé ça**  
_

Le ton de la jeune femme se fit plus sensuel tandis que, tentatrice, elle approcha son visage de celui d'Alexia.

_  
Us girls we are so magical_

_**Nous les filles sommes si magiques**_

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable_

_**Peu douce, lèvres rouges, si aguichantes**_

_Hard to resist so touchable_

_**C'est dur de résister, si tentant**_

_Too good to deny it_

_**Trop bon pour le nier**_

_Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

_**C'est pas grand chose, c'est innocent**_

Le silence gagna la nuit quand les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un baiser passioné, et quelque peu maladroit pour la plus jeune qui avait, semble-t-il, moins d'expérience que son ainée.

Le baiser prit fin et l'inconnue s'alluma une cigarette. Recrachant la fumée blanche, elle demanda:

- C'est quoi ton nom?

-Alexia Rhodes.

-Moi c'est Lilas Spencer. T'embrasse plutôt bien.

Et c'est ainsi que la conversation démarra entre les deux jeunes femmes. Qui sait sur quoi cela débouchera, car, après tout, elles avaient embrassé une fille, et aimé ça._  
_

**Reviews please !!**


End file.
